kim & Kat
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Kat doesn't know how to deal with the Power loss she was feeling after giving up her power, Kim finds her walking round town and shows her what she used to help get over the feeling.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger.**

**Summary: This story was a challenge from ****Iceranger32**** it is rated M, Kat doesn't know how to deal with the Power loss she was feeling, Kim finds her and shows her what she used to help get over the feeling.**

**KIM & KAT in the power loss**

**Written By Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

The Four now former Turbo Rangers had just returned to Angel Grove from the Command Center where they had passed their powers on to TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie. Tommy was going to continue with his racing, Tanya was going to become a Radio DJ, Adam was heading for Hollywood to start his career as a stunt man But Kat had no idea what she was going to do she had lied to the others when they had asked her what she was going to do. She had never wanted to give up her power and had no plans for what she wanted to do.

Kat was walking down a street of Angel Grove not paying any attention to where she was when she heard a voice call her name.

"Kat" called the voice again.

Kat looked around and finally spotted where the voice was coming from.

"Hey Kim long time no see" said Kat.

"Kat are you ok?" asked Kim.

"No but I will get better in time"

"Kat whats happened?"

"How did you deal with it Kim?"

"Deal with what?"

"The loss of Power when you gave me your coin, today we had to choose replacements and the other guy's all have their futures planned out but I have know idea what to do. Being a Ranger was the best thing that happened to me"

"I didn't deal with it, I focused on my Gymnastics and once the Pan Global Games were over I had terrible withdrawal symptoms I missed the thrill of Morphing and battling the forces of Evil"

"So how did you get through it?"

"Uhm I think it might be better if I show what I used rather than tell you"

"Ok"

The two girls walked back to Kimberly's house and Kim told Kat to sit down while she fetched what she used to deal with her power loss.

'I wonder what Kim used that she couldn't tell me it must be something private but what. Also what would she do if she knew the truth about me and why I first approached her' Kat thought to herself.

Kim was in her room getter her box of supplies wondering what Kats reaction would be when she saw what was in the box. Kim's Magic Box contained Dildos, Vibrators, strap-on's and bondage equipment.

Kim was having second thoughts about showing Kat the box but then she decided that it was about time Kat knew how Kim truly felt about her.

Kim came back down the stairs to the front room and found Kat sitting on the sofa looking like she was trying to relax

"Hey Kat here's my magic box everything in here has helped me deal with the power loss after I gave you my coin" said Kim.

Kim put the box down on the coffee table and sat on the sofa beside Kat while she opened it.

Kat was nervous as she started to open the box.

The minute the lid was off Kat was speechless she couldn't believe that this is what Kim used to deal with her power loss.

"Kim these are sex toys?" asked Kat wondering if Kim had bought the wrong box.

"Yeah I know and they have all helped me take my mind away from the power loss I felt" replied Kim.

"Uhm do you think they would do the same for me?"

"You could try one and find out"

"Which sort would you recommend since I have never used anything like this"

"Well for a first time I suggest you have something to drink first so you stop feeling so unsure about trying them"

"Ok I think I have some bottles of wine at home"

"Why don't we have something to drink now I mean you don't have to go do you?"

"Ok a drink will be nice I don't want to go yet, I don't want to have to deal with these feelings by myself"

Kim got them both a glass of wine and as she came back in she saw Kat was looking through the magic box.

"Uhm Kim I noticed there are some bondage ropes in here but you live alone so how did you ever use them?"

"Ok if I tell you this can never leave this house"

"I understand"

"Ok well you see I have known for years that I was a lesbian and me being with Tommy was to try and not let the school know, but during that time Trini found out one night when she slept over at my house before she told Jason how she felt about him and she was the only person I trusted to tie me up and stuff my pussy full of Vibrators and she would leave me to enjoy the orgasmic ecstasy from the Vibrators and eventually all my wriggling would loosen the ropes enough for me to get out"

"But isn't Trini married to Jason?"

"Yes and before you ask Trini is straight but Jason doesn't need to know what we got up to"

"So when was the last time you were tied up?"

"About 4 months ago after we returned from Muranthias, I needed to know I was human after me and Jason were dropped in that pit"

"Do you ever fantasize about people while you are tied up?" asked Kat wondering what Kim did but not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah I do but I don't know how she feels about me so I haven't told her anything"

"Uhm Kim can I tie you up and see what you do to get out?"

"Sure but if your going to play with me you're going to need to do more than just tie me up and watch me"

"Ok what do you want me do?"

Kim looked through the box and pulled out a Hollow Strap-on and a Vibrator and the rope pieces she would need.

"What you will do is put this on and have the Vibrator inside the strap-on, and while I'm tied to the bed you will make love to me"

"Ok but afterwards will you tie me and do the same to me as I do to you?"

"Of course I will"

_**Kim & Kat**_

Almost two hours later both girls were happy and tired laying on Kim's bed Kat had just escaped from the ropes it had taken her twice as long as Kim to escape but she didn't care she was happy and not feeling the power loss. "Uhm Kim I need to confess something to you, I love you" she said.

"I love you two Kat, and now I'm even happier because I have a new play mate"

The two girls fell asleep holding each other's sweaty naked bodies.

The End


End file.
